Talk:List of Fable II Augments
Elemental Augments How do Augments that inflict fire or electrical damage help to easily kill your foe? It doesn't really help, to me.[[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 19:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : Some enemys are weak to a given element. Like most Hollow man are weak to fire, and most Humanoids are weak to none.. I wish the game gave more information : about the creatures we encounter. At least the 1st Fable had the books "Creatures of Albion 1-3" to help you with this information. : Zkooma 03:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorting issue? Doesn't seem to sort quite right by stars. Not sure how it could be fixed, so I just left it. --Zet X Hikari 01:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Appears to have been fixed. Thanks to whoever fixed it. --Zet X Hikari 13:51, September 10, 2009 (UTC) too much "augments" The top of the chart already says that all of these things are aguments, plus the chart itself is pretty cluttered. Considering that, how about we get rid of the additional/redundant "augments" (not the entries, just the words.)? :Na. It looks fine and proper in that way. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe a good idea would be to make it more of a table rather then the current style? Like have a box around each name to stop them running together in a sense?Alpha Lycos 01:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions about multiple auguments So if you add a "It's Not Luck Augment" Augment and a "Hardwood" Augment, does the reduced damage effect stack or not. I know multiple of the same type dont stack, but this is just similar effects. [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 06:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Augument stacking can be confusing, the same kind of effect do not stack. For example, "It's Not Luck Augment" and the "Luck and Life Augment" dose NOT increase your damege or defense anymore then it would by just putting one of these. "Hardwood Augment" gives "Armour" effect that infact DOSE stack with the "Luck" effect, decreasing the damege taken to about 50% with both effects active. :: The following Damege increasing augments effects all stack with one another: ::#Luck ::#Skill ::#Flame ::#Shock ::#Anti-Good/Anti-Evil (Not sure about together) :: The following Defense Bonus augments effects all stack with one another (These effects are also active when the weapon is equipped but not drawn): ::# Luck ::# Armour ::# Scars Resistant : Zkooma 18:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::This is kinda vague. Perhaps someone could list each augment's type on here? 10:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well they could, but all the types, if you are referring to the ones above, were made up by Zkooma to try to explain stacking. Therefore there are no ''official types to put anywhere. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Augment bonuses So, when you augment a longsword with something that gives you extra experience, do you only get the exp boost when you kill a foe with the augmented weapon, or can I use spells and still gain extra experience? 18:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC)DivineInversion :I'm pretty sure it only works with the augmented weapon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :With the Gold Burden augment, I only gained gold by killing enemies with the augmented mace, not with my ranged weapon, or spells. I assume it works the same for XP, and all other augments. -- Eloquius 04:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Effect countering Can augment effects '''counter '''one another? For example: Gold Burden decreases the damage dealt. Piercing Agony ''increases ''the damage dealt. If both augments are placed on the same weapon, will Piercing Agony's effect counteract Gold Burden's penalty? (I doubt the penalty and benefit are identical. I'd just like to know if PA's benefit will be ignored because GB is already on this weapon.) Has anyone ever tested this? -- Eloquius 05:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've answered my own question, so for those who are curious: Different augments can counter one another, as in the example above. I tested against heavy Hollowmen. Without augments: 10 hits/kill. Add Gold Burden: 13 hits/kill. Also add Piercing Agony: 11 hits/kill. So, the effects were only partially countered, but it definitely worked. -- Eloquius 07:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Some bonuses can stack on a weapon as well. Things that increase damage and defense stack, but the earning gold doesn't. One thing is they need to be different augments so you can't put 4 Barkskin augments and stack the effect.--Alpha Lycos 08:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC)